Nicole Franzel
Nicole Franzel is a houseguest from Big Brother 16 and Big Brother 18. Nicole started the game quietly, forming bonds with Hayden and Christine. As the game progressed, Nicole began to play more aggressively, managing to win several HOH and BOTB competitions and becoming a major threat. When Christine abandoned her allegiance with Nicole and Hayden for the Detonators, Nicole found herself in the minority, along with Hayden and Donny, whom were blindsided when Jocasta was evicted. Eventually, the fallout resulted in Hayden's eviction. Nicole was able to become HOH once again, but was dethroned and unanimously evicted after being nominated by Christine who believed from Derrick that Nicole was going to backdoor her when Nicole was planning on evicting Frankie, becoming the third member of the jury. Nicole returned to the game after competing with the fellow jury members at the end of Week 8, immediately casting her as the main target. However, Nicole's return proved to be unsuccessful for her and she was permanently evicted once again two weeks later, placing seventh. At the finale, Nicole was named as one of the Top 3 vote-getters for the Fan Favorite Award along with Donny and Zach, but ultimately lost to Donny. Nicole returned for ''Big Brother 18'' alongside Da'Vonne Rogers, Frank Eudy, and James Huling as a part of the first twist of the summer. Biography Nicole Franzel (born June 30, 1992) is a small town girl born and raised in Ubly, Michigan where she currently resides. Nicole recently graduated from Nursing school and is 23 years old. Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Nicole is the first houseguest to wear two different costumes for two consecutive weeks. ** She is the second person and first female to wear two costumes in one season, following Frank Eudy. *** Coincidentally, they both returned to compete again in Big Brother 18, along with both being in the Top 3 for the Fan Favorite Award of their seasons, but unlike Nicole, Frank won the award in his season. *Nicole is the second female to win Head of Household in Big Brother 16, the first being Amber Borzotra. * Nicole is the first female to remain Head of Household for the week after the Battle of the Block competition. * Nicole is the only female houseguest to win HoH multiple times in Big Brother 16. However due to Battle of the Block, there's an asterisk to that record since she was only HoH officially once. **Nicole has also won 3 of the 5 HoHs won by female in Big Brother 16. * Nicole is the first person in Big Brother history to win HoH and be evicted in the same week in a non-double eviction week. **If you include double eviction week, Nicole would be the second houseguest since Jeff Schroeder won HOH and was evicted all during a double eviction week in Big Brother 13 * She is the first female to re-enter the game through a twist since Amy Crews in Big Brother 3 (Sharon Obermueller from BB9 did not re-enter the house due to a twist). * If the Battle of the Block is included or not, Nicole is tied with Christine Brecht for the most competition wins for a female in Big Brother 16. * She is the second houseguest to return to the house from jury and not win HoH or be evicted immediately upon returning, the first being Judd Daughtery. * Nicole did not cast a vote throughout the Jury Stage of the game * Nicole is the only female from the first group of eight houseguests to reach the jury phase. * Nicole is the only person to win a permanent HoH outside of Bomb Squad. * Nicole is the fifth women in the history of the show to ever win 3 HOH's. The first females to do so were Nakomis, Janelle, Rachel and Aaryn respectively. * Nicole is the first female to win 2 competitions in Big Brother 16. * Nicole is the only houseguest from Big Brother 16 to compete in another season. * Nicole is the first female since Rachel Reilly to win the first Head of Household of a season. Category:Season 16 House Guests Category:Females Category:Crazy 8's Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Dethroned HOH Category:HOH Winners Category:Showmance Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:Big Brother 16 Jury Members Category:Re-Entered Category:Nominated 3 or More Times in a Row Category:Re-Evicted House Guests Category:7th Place Category:Double Eviction Evicted Category:Evicted Category:House Guests Category:From Michigan Category:Glasses Category:Unitard Category:Jury Members Category:The Bold & The Beautiful Category:Super Fans Category:Backdoor Category:Big Brother US Houseguests Category:Season 18 House Guests Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:1st HOH